


¿se puede intentar escribir?

by lea1santome



Category: House M.D.
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome





	¿se puede intentar escribir?

HOuse resultaba un compañero de piso Atípico, pero ya se había acostumbrado a su compañía, practicamente casi pasaban las 24 del día juntos, House es capaz de cualquier cosa de no irse del piso de Wilson, Wilson es probablemente unico y mejor amigo, "su pepito Grillo", que trataba de aconsejarle siempre (house apenas seguía sus consejos,). No era de extrañar que House intentara conservarlo por todos los medios que estaba a su alcance.

Celos, HOuse tenía celos de Amber, pues alojado en el corazón de Wilson, House podría competir con todas las mujeres del mundo pero con una novia Muerta No, su fantasma seguía en cada sitio del apartamento, el altar en el dormitorio. Así que House tenía pocas probabilidades de conquistar el corazón de su amigo , (por no decir Nulas).

Sentados en el Sofá viendo una serie americana de policías Starsky y Hutch.

_ Estoy seguro que esos dos estan liados, mira la manera que miran y se abrazan, siempre se están tocando. _ dijó House mirando a Wilson- No es tan normal su relación de amigos, ¡hasta fueron de acampada juntos como la película esa de vaqueros gays.   
_ Te recuerdo House que la gente podría decir lo mismo de nosotros, pues a diferencia de ellos compartimos piso, y no somos gays, sólo somos buenos amigos, y no te inventes historias.

HOuse lo había intentado, era una forma extraña decirle a Hilson que quería ser "algo más" que un amigo o un compañero de piso, tenía que buscar otra tactica para "aclarle " las ideas a Wilson.

_Otra diferencia, Starsky y Hutch se abrazan pero, nosotros nunca no nos hemos abrazado, y eso que nos hemos dicho "te Quiero"- poniendo ojillos a Wilson- ¡Quiero que me abraces!  
_ Vale, lo que pides no es tan descabellado, así que nos levantamos y nos abrazamos y seguimos viendo la serie- Ambos hombres se levantaron y se acercaron para darse el abrazo, se abrazaron. House abrazaba a Wilson como si esté se fuera escapar de sus brazos, como agua que se le escurre entre los dedos, puso todo su sentimiento en ese abrazo, mientras Wilson se sentía bien, reconfortado, y además extraño, pues sentía una tranquilidad extraña en los brazos de su amigo.

"Ahora o nunca"pensó House, así que tentativamente se acercó más Wilson y lo besó en los labios, era un beso casto, como para no asustar a Wilson. Al termino del beso miro la reacción de wilson. (Aún no se habían separado del todo, seguían medios abrazados).  
_ Has tardado mucho tiempo, pero lo has echo- con el dorso de la mano Wilson acarició la mejilla de House, acto segundo le besó, pero el beso de Wilson no era nada casto, más bien todo lo contrario, era una PROMESA, de "algo más".


End file.
